


Три вечера без любви и один без секса

by NowhereKid, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereKid/pseuds/NowhereKid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль, не подозревая дурного, радостно заезжает в новую квартиру, наивно удивляясь низкой цене. В первую же ночь ей предстоит узнать, что в квартире отличная слышимость, а её новая соседка - нимфоманка.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. 0

Азирафаэль вела жизнь обычной девушки своего возраста, которая зачем-то решила заканчивать аспирантуру: небольшая съемная квартирка, несколько лекций для студентов, курирование первокурсников, любимые книги и исследования по вечерам. И кошка, конечно. Куда без кошки. Вафли на обед по понедельникам, блинчики ― по средам, а каждую пятницу можно сходить на суши. Не так уж и плохо.

Несмотря на то, что большими средствами Азирафаэль не располагала, ей удалось найти жильё в приличном доме и за небольшие деньги. Когда она заезжала туда, то и представить себе не могла, почему же такая хорошая квартира обходится ей в чисто символическую плату. С отоплением всё было хорошо, водопровод работал исправно, проводка не барахлила. Возможно, текли швы самого дома, но никаких следов подобного на обоях не было. Ремонт был не слишком свежим, хоть и всё ещё прилично выглядящим. Почему же тогда такая приятная квартира стоила сущие копейки? Узнать довелось в первую же ночь. 

Закончив распаковывать вещи и расставлять книги на большом стеллаже, Азирафаэль приняла душ и собралась лечь поспать. День выдался тяжелым, и она намеревалась хорошенько от него отдохнуть.

― М-м-м… ― донеслось из-за стены, как только Азирафаэль отложила книгу, которую решила почитать перед сном, и выключила свет. ― Вот так… Ох! Да!

Азирафаэль моргнула и включила свет обратно. Низкий женский голос от этого не умолк, а продолжал, лишь набирая силу. 

― Ах! Да! Ещё! 

Теперь казалось, что дама находилась не за стеной, а буквально рядом с Азирафаэль. Вскоре восклицания стали разбавляться грязными словечками, а стоны перешли во вскрики, явно не лишённые наслаждения. К голосу женщины присоединился мужской, и так продолжалось пару часов. 

Азирафаэль узнала главный недостаток этой квартиры ― отличная слышимость. Видимо, стена с соседями у была слишком тонкой.

Ночь Азирафаэль провела, постаравшись заткнуть уши подушками, ватой и вообще всем, что можно было найти в новой квартире, чтобы хоть немного избавиться от шума. Не спасло. Особенно когда к стонам добавился скрип кровати и её ритмичный стук о стену. Конструкция явно была не слишком устойчивой, или же любовники были слишком активными. 

Зато утром было тихо, а на кухне нашёлся кофе. Хорошо, что Азирафаль догадалась купить его накануне вечером. Не то чтобы он сильно помог, но немного поправил положение дел и прибавил сил для того, чтобы привести себя в порядок и отправиться на работу. Всё было бы даже не совсем плохо, если бы её лекция не прерывалась регулярными зевками и желанием утопиться в ближайшей раковине с холодной водой. 

Закончив с работой, Азирафаэль решила, что настало время познакомиться с соседями, особенно с самыми громкими. Как бы там ни было, а ссориться в первый же день совершенно не хотелось, к тому же можно было для начала намекнуть. А если не сработает, то переставить собственную кровать к другой стене и… И что? Азирафаэль не знала, у неё вообще не было опыта в подобного рода войне. 

Купив печенья в ближайшем магазине и аккуратно выложив его на красивую тарелку, Азирафаэль позвонила в соседнюю дверь. А потом снова позвонила. И ещё немного потопталась у порога. Это было ожидаемо, конечно же: хозяев квартиры не было дома. Но не пропадать же печенью даром? 

Отложив половину обратно в пакет, Азирафаэль направилась к другим соседям. Оказалось, что на одной с ней площадке живёт очень миловидная старушка, которая была дома, пригласила её на чай и удовлетворила необходимость посплетничать. 

Мадам Трейси сообщила, что в квартире по соседству с Азирафаэль живёт эффектная дама в возрасте около тридцати, одинокая и независимая и с характером той ещё стервы.

― Когда-то я была так же неотразима, ― ностальгически вздыхала старушка и мечтательно улыбалась. ― Но, боюсь, что подружиться с мисс Кроули будет сложно: она такая уверенная карьеристка… Кажется, работает адвокатом. Хотя я не уверена в этом, возможно, она только то и делает, что водит к себе спутников на ночь. И спутниц. 

Судя по такому описанию, легко отвоевать тишину по ночам у Азирафаэль не получилось бы, что было прискорбно. Но отступать, даже не попробовав, она была не намерена.

Наслушавшись от мисс Кроули достаточно разных сведений, Азирафаэль вернулась к себе и села за работу, с твёрдым намерением дождаться возвращения соседки и познакомиться. Только вот уставший организм такое решение не поддерживал. 

Азирафаэль проснулась в десять часов вечера с ужасной головной болью и ноющей спиной. Спать за столом оказалось жутко неудобно, особенно когда подушкой служил словарь. Через минуту Азирафаэль поняла, что проснулась не просто так и слова мадам Трейси не были преувеличением. 

― А ты настоящий гигант, ― послышалось из-за стены. "Гигант" не имел никакого отношения к Азирафаэль, но к её лицу прилила кровь, заставляя щёки заалеть. Пожалуй, идти знакомиться сейчас было бы более чем неуместно. 

Вторая бессонная ночь прибавила Азирафаэль уверенности в себе и злости. Утром, прежде чем идти в университет, она решила отомстить своей мучительнице и, вооружившись печеньем, позвонила в её дверь в семь утра. Учитывая, до скольки вчера длился непристойный шум, вряд ли хозяйке квартиры будет приятен её визит в такое время, но Азирафаэль думала о мести. 

Мисс Кроули по утрам явно не соответствовала своей характеристике, полученной от мадам Трейси. Стоило двери распахнуться, Азирафаэль едва подавила желание отпрянуть. И отпугнул её совсем не пеньюар как единственное, что было на Кроули, а выражение лица: раздраженное и невыспавшееся. 

― Ты кто? ― в лоб спросила Круоли, не здороваясь и не обращая внимания на печенье. Весь боевой настрой Азирафаэль как ветром сдуло. 

― Ваша новая соседка… Азирафаэль, ― растерянно пробормотала она, невольно опуская взгляд ниже лица и стараясь не слишком уж откровенно краснеть при виде отчётливо выделяющихся на ткани пеньюара очертаний сосков и едва прикрываемых бёдер. Точнее, части бёдер. Меньшей части. Несмотря на этот эротический образ, было в Кроули что-то угловатое, слишком длинное, слишком… Подростковое? Тощие ноги и руки вызывали лишь искреннее желание угостить печеньем, а ещё желательно пирогом и блинчиками.

― И ты пришла на меня посмотреть? В семь утра? ― В голосе Кроули буквально сквозил сарказм, отлично сочетающийся со всем её образом. Лицо её неприятно скривилось. ― Прости, девочка, но я не в настроении. 

С этими словами она собралась захлопнуть дверь перед носом Азирафаэль, но совершила одну роковую ошибку. С тех пор, как Азирафаэль исполнилось десять лет, никому не разрешено было называть её девочкой. Она ― кто угодно, но только не девочка. Аспирант, будущий профессор, преподаватель литературы, но не девочка! Поэтому прежде чем дверь хлопнула, она подставила ногу в дверной проём и, забыв о стеснении, попёрла на Кроули. 

― Для начала, я вам не девочка, мисс Кроули, ― резко заявила она, буквально всучивая нахальной соседке тарелку с печеньем. ― Во-вторых, было бы на что смотреть! А в-третьих, вы не давали мне спать второй день подряд, и если вы не прекратите этот беспредел по ночам, я буду будить вас каждое утро на час раньше, чем сегодня, вам понятно?!

Кроули явно не ожидала такого напора, особенно от девушки с волосами, собранными в строгий пучок, и в белой блузке, заправленной в клетчатую юбку. Потому тарелку взяла на автомате и под напором Азирафаэль даже попятилась в квартиру, а потом так и осталась стоять посреди прихожей с печеньем, когда Азирафаэль развернулась на каблуках и вышла, громко хлопнув входной дверью.

Весь день эта сцена преследовала Азирафаэль, повторяясь и повторяясь перед её внутренним взором и заставляя внезапно внутренне кипятиться: на паре, при студентах, при декане и на собрании. Даже вкус любимых блинчиков на обед в маленькой забегаловке недалеко от университета испортила Кроули со своими длинными рыжими патлами и возмутительным пеньюаром. Азирафаэль даже не особо торопилась домой, чтобы случайно не пересечься с ней снова и не выдать своего состояния, потому что она не сможет сдержаться и выпалит все заготовленные фразы прямо в лицо этой Кроули. 

Однако домой вернуться пришлось, хотя бы для того, чтобы переночевать. Поднимаясь в лифте, Азирафаэль молилась, чтобы ни с кем не столкнуться на этаже. Ей повезло, но под дверью её ждала пустая тарелка из-под печенья и записка, написанная аккуратным ровным почерком. 

_"Благодарю за печенье и утренний разговор. Сожалею, что доставила неудобства, и постараюсь вести себя потише вечерами, хоть и не могу обещать того же от лица моих гостей. Боюсь, что утренний разговор нельзя считать нашим полноценным знакомством, поэтому я буду рада, если вы заглянете ко мне завтра на чашечку чая._  
_С уважением, Кроули.  
P.S. В магазине на соседней улице печенье вкуснее."_

Азирафаэль тихо хмыкнула, когда закончила читать. Значит, даже при том, что она вспылила, её проблема была решена. Возможно, действительно стоило бы сходить на чай к этой загадочной мисс?


	2. I

Ночь перед встречей с Кроули оказалась тихой, и Азирафаэль, вздохнув с облегчением, решила, что можно принять приглашение на чай. Выспавшись, она даже подумала, что будет уместно принести Кроули то самое печенье из магазина на соседней улице. Вернувшись с работы, она долго выбирала, что бы такое надеть для этого дружеского визита. Строгий рабочий костюм не подошёл для такой встречи, всё же не на собеседование идёт, но кроме блузок и юбок гардероб Азирафаэль не пестрил разнообразием. Выбор пал на горчичного цвета свободный свитер мелкой вязки и тёмно-коричневую юбку-клёш. Достаточно сдержанно, достаточно ненавязчиво. 

Ровно к пяти часам Азирафаэль стояла у дверей своей соседки с песочным печеньем в руках, готовая к дружескому разговору. Кроули открыла почти сразу после того, как прозвенел звонок, будто бы ждала в засаде. Она была более одета, чем в прошлый, хоть и явно небрежнее Азирафаэль: узкие старые джинсы, плотно облегающие бёдра, и непонятной природы верх, больше всего похожий на безразмерную футболку, сползающую с плеча. Возможно, что это какая-то дизайнерская одежда? Азирафаэль решила не судить по внешнему виду.

― Доброго вечера, мисс, ― поздоровалась она, протягивая печенье. ― Подумала, что раз вам нравится это печенье, то вы обрадуетесь ему больше, чем мне вчера утром. 

― Тонко подмечено, ― буркнула Кроули и криво усмехнулась. Возможно, это была её нормальная усмешка, просто Азирафаэль ещё не привыкла к такому. ― Проходи. 

Кроули отступила, пропуская её в квартиру и забирая из рук печенье. 

Внутренний декор привлекал внимание и буквально выбивал из колеи. У помещения не было ничего общего с квартирой Азирафаэль. У неё была старенькая мебель и обои в бабушкинский цветочек, которые она планировала как-нибудь заменить. А у Кроули не было ни обоев, ни особо мебели. Голые стены были выкрашены в тёмно-серый цвет, обстановка была минималистическая (и это слово было мягкой версией слова "аскетическая"). В гостиной, куда Кроули провела свою гостью, прямо посреди комнаты стояло два роскошных готических кресла и журнальный столик в том же стиле, на котором их ждал заварник и чашки. 

― У вас очень… ― начала было Азирафаэль, но не смогла подобрать нужного слова, чтобы описать всё это сразу. 

― Только не говори, что уютно, ― фыркнула Кроули и неожиданно грациозно опустилась в одно из кресел. ― Ни за что не поверю. 

― Мило. Я хотела сказать мило, ― пробормотала рассеянно Азирафаэль, понимая, что всё равно звучит глупо. Если бы не воспитание, она бы назвала обстановку мрачной и гнетущей. 

― Ну конечно! Мило, как я сама не догадалась! ― В голосе Кроули прямо-таки сквозила ирония, однако восклицания совсем не мешали ей разливать чай по чашкам. ― Но знаешь, обычно моим гостям нравится. 

Азирафаэль не прокомментировала то, как Кроули легко обогнула тот момент общения, когда они должны ещё обращаться друг к другу на "вы", но пропустить мимо ушей другие слова она уж точно не могла. 

― А вы часто приглашаете знакомых на чай? 

Кроули метнула в неё острый взгляд, хитрый такой, осторожный, каким обладают мелкие хищники, недостаточно сильные, чтобы всегда чувствовать себя в безопасности, но достаточно смекалистые, чтобы выживать в жестокой природе. 

― Достаточно часто. Но не на чай, а на поздний ужин. 

― Любите готовить? ― невинно спросила Азирафаэль, добавляя молоко в чай. Несмотря на то, что она не могла видеть Кроули в этот момент, она буквально чувствовала её взгляд на себе. 

― К чему эти остроты? Скажи прямо, что думаешь обо мне, ― спокойно и медленно произнесла Кроули. ― Тебе же прямо не терпится. 

― Остроты? ― Азирафаэль состроила удивлённое лицо, которое всегда позволяло ей избежать последствий проявления своего далеко не мягкого характера. Практически всегда. ― Я не понимаю о чём вы, мисс Кроули. 

На самом деле Кроули была права. Стоило разговору свернуть не в то русло, и Азирафаэль стало тяжело держать язык за зубами. Она была готова подружиться со своей новой соседкой, но только при условии, что их дружба не будет строиться на разговорах о мужчинах. Есть же множество более интересных тем! Зачем обмусоливать одно и то же, к тому же недостойное потраченного времени. 

― Если ты такого плохого обо мне мнения, зачем вообще было принимать приглашение на чай? ― всё так же спокойно поинтересовалась Кроули. Если судить по тому, как она спокойно потягивала чай, то скрытые мысли Азирафаэль вообще её не задевали. ― Мне ведь даже не нужно быть ясновидящей, чтобы точно знать, о чём ты думаешь при взгляде на меня: неразборчива в мужчинах, нимфоманка и… Как же там сейчас говорят? Бесплатная шлюха? 

― Мисс Кроули, если вы пригласили меня для подобных разговоров, то не стоило себя утруждать, ― холодно заметила Азирафаэль, отставляя чашку обратно на столик. ― У меня пока нет мнения о вас, и я собиралась сложить его сегодня. Вы не способствуете хорошей картине, честно говоря. 

― Потому что я не стесняюсь того, что могу получить любого мужчину и бросить его наутро?

Кроули усмехнулась, теперь уже точно криво и натянуто. Неужели она действительно не могла говорить ни о чём другом? 

― Думаете, мне есть дело до вашей личной жизни? ― Азрафаэль постаралась, чтобы её голос звучал максимально ровно. Складывающаяся ситуация начинала выводить её из себя. ― Пока ваша интимная жизнь не мешает мне спать, я даже не хочу знать о её существовании. 

― То есть даже сплетни тебя в этом направлении не интересуют? ― Кроули выгнула бровь и, подперев подбородок рукой, откинулась на подлокотник кресла, сверля Азирафаэль взглядом, который можно было расценить как любопытствующий. ― Или дело не в сплетнях, а в предмете разговора?..

Что Кроули пыталась сделать? Прочитать её? У Азирафаэль возникло неприятное чувство, будто бы с неё снимали одежду, а затем и кожу, чтобы заглянуть, что там, под ней. Она так ничего и не ответила, только снова взяла чашку. 

― Точно, предмет разговора! Не секс, нет, но… Мужчины? 

Азирафаэль прикрыла глаза и попыталась понять, почему она до сих пор не ушла отсюда. В конце концов, разговор так и не стал приятным, зачем себя мучить? 

― Мисс Кроули, прекратите играть в свои игры, ― попросила она. ― Как бы там ни было, я всего лишь хотела ещё раз попросить вас быть потише ночами и ничего более. 

Кроули застыла. Её брови взлетели почти на самый лоб, а лицо застыло с выражением осознания. Секунду спустя она откинулась на спинку кресла. 

― Значит проблема не в мужчинах, а во мне, ― подвела она итог своего монолога, явно не требуя подтверждения. 

― Учитывая, что это ваша квартира и ваши стоны, то да, ― раздраженно заметила Азирафаэль. ― Вы ведь не собираетесь прекращать? То, что вы написали в записке, ― это было просто из вежливости, и вам просто плевать на то, что другие люди из-за вас не высыпаются!

― Ну не совсем, вчера же было тихо…

― Один день?! Вы серьёзно? ― Азирафаэль понимала, что заводится, но никак не могла остановить этот процесс. Нахальство Кроули не знало границ. ― Нормальные люди по ночам спят, а не делают вид, что умирают от экстаза!

То, что Кроули была выбита из колеи, можно было понять по тому, как сильно изменилась её поза. Из расслабленной она тут же стала напряженной, как скрученная пружина. Того и гляди, озвереет. 

― А вот это уже обидно. Я не симулирую оргазм. 

― Женского оргазма не существует! ― выкрикнула Азирафаэль и внезапно поняла, что перегнула палку. Не стоило кричать об этом, не стоило говорить этого Кроули и вообще не стоило приходить сегодня. Единственные неудавшиеся серьёзные отношения в жизни Азирафаэль ― это ещё не повод кричать на почти незнакомых нимфоманок. ― Прошу прощения, мне, наверное, стоит пойти домой, ― пробормотала она, отставляя чашку. 

― Нет-нет-нет, ― тут же затараторила Кроули, и в её глазах Азирафаэль с удивлением заметила танцующие искорки, если не веселья, то точно вдохновения. ― Ты думаешь, что женского оргазма не существует, но что если я тебе докажу, что это не так? 

Азирафаэль так и замерла, держась за чашку, которая уже стояла на столике. 

― Это глупо, мисс Кроули. Вы ничего не сможете мне доказать.

― Ну брось, от тебя не убудет! ― Кроули прошлась языком по своим губам, явно скрывая нетерпение. ― Это не займёт много времени, но зато навсегда изменит твоё мнение касательно секса. 

Азирафаэль закусила губу. Она не была уверена, что ей понравятся методы доказательств Кроули, но и отказать не могла. Чувствуя себя виноватой за разведённый скандал, она поддалась взгляду этой странной женщины и коротко кивнула, давая согласие, сама ещё не зная на что. Может, это действительно что-то изменит, а может и нет. В конце концов, лишних знаний не бывает.

То, как быстро Кроули оказалась на коленях перед Азирафаэль, сбило с толку. В следующую секунду любимая юбка оказалась задрана, а прохладные длинные пальцы заскользили по бедру. 

― Что вы делаете?! ― тихо взвизгнула Азирафаэль, пытаясь вернуть юбку на положенное ей место и одновременно вжаться в кресло настолько, чтобы Кроули до неё не дотянулась. Это было в принципе невозможно, да и у Кроули явно были другие планы. 

― Доказываю свою точку зрения. ― Заявила она с более чем довольным видом и снова оказалась под юбкой. ― Ух ты, ты носишь чулки! Приятная неожиданность. 

― Это гольфы! А вы ведёте себя непозволительно! ― воскликнула Азирафаэль, но её голос звучал слишком тихо и задушенно, чтобы воспринимать его всерьёз. Стыд захлестнул её такой волной, что даже говорить нормально было невозможно. Никто и никогда не лез вот так нагло под её юбку, не трогал её саму и… Никто так явно не намеревался сделать с ней очень неприличное. Можно ли это расценивать как попытку изнасилования? Даже в контексте беседы, которая была накануне… Но чем больше прохладные длинные пальцы скользили по её коже, тем меньше Азирафаэль была уверена в том, что хочет всё это прекратить. Кроули, в конце концов, не мужчина, вряд ли будет давить физической силой. Да и с учётом её опыта, есть ли вероятность, что это действительно будет приятно? Или Азирафаль просто едет крышей из-за того, что у неё давно никого не было?

― Ну же, ангел, ты сама хотела доказательств. Дай мне хотя бы шанс. 

Кроули появилась из-под её юбки, всё ещё не давая опустить ту на место, и, сверкнув янтарными глазами, улыбнулась так, что у Азирафаэль сердце пропустило удар. Было что-то в её взгляде такое, что отнимало речь и возможность думать. 

― Только… ― тихо пробормотала Азирафаэль, ― только если я скажу "хватит", вы остановитесь.

― Конечно, ангел. Я же не насиловать тебя собиралась, ― усмехнулась Кроули совсем не криво и даже как-то снисходительно мягко. А потом снова скрылась под юбкой Азирафаэль. 

Её руки продолжали тем временем своё чёрное дело. Узкая ладонь скользила по голому бедру Азирафаэль, чуть холодя кожу, медленно перемещаясь всё выше и выше, к тому месту, где начинались трусики, а теперь к руке присоединились ещё и губы. Азирафаэль оставалось только сидеть и прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Если не задумываться о том, кто именно её касается, это было даже приятно, а предстоящее действие, которое уже не вызывало у Азирафаэль сомнений, казалось хоть и рискованным, но интересным экспериментом. 

― У тебя потрясающие ноги, ангел. ― Кроули не сказала это, а почти промурлыкала, как довольная кошка. А потом внезапно подняла ногу Азирафаэль и прижалась губами к чувствительной коже под коленкой. От такого в ушах застучала кровь. Азирафаэль наверняка давно уже напоминала по цвету помидор, а то и свёклу. ― И трусики с кошачьими лапками ― это очень мило. 

Азирафаэль нервно сглотнула и закрыла лицо ладонями, больше не способная смотреть на эту хитрую снисходительную улыбку. Кроули точно обладала какой-то разновидностью гипноза, потому что мысли о том, чтобы отказаться от всего происходящего, покинули голову и не вернулись даже после того, как что-то тёплое и влажное прошлось прямо по ткани трусиков, скрывавшей половые губы. 

― Ты же помнишь наше стоп-слово? ― тихо пробормотала Кроули откуда-то из-под её юбки, где снова скрылась. Виднелись только её спина и длинные рыжие локоны. Азирафаэль видела это сквозь пальцы, пока не решаясь отвести ладони от лица. На слова Кроули она лишь тихо всхлипнула, когда язык снова скользнул по ткани трусиков, обволакивая чувствительное место теплом и влагой. Это возбуждало.

Кроули больше не разговаривала. Только неожиданно нежно поцеловала внутреннюю сторону бедра Азирафаэль, после чего подцепила резинку и стащила с неё трусики. Пришлось пошевелить ногами, чтобы избавиться от стесняющей движения части одежды. Кроули воспользовалась этим и, подхватив ноги Азирафаэль под коленями, закинула к себе на плечи. Всего этого Азирафаэль не видела собственными глазами, но прекрасно ощущала, как и дыхание Кроули на коже. Кажется, порочное поведение было заразным и передавалось воздушно-капельным путём.

Первое касание языка заставило Азирафаэль вздрогнуть. Горячий, скользкий, он дотронулся до больших половых губ и прошёлся снизу вверх, оставляя ощущение влаги. Затем ещё раз, а потом ― между губ, раздвигая их совсем немного, но теперь задевая более чувствительные места, касаясь Азирафаэль там, где она сама не всегда решалась себя касаться дольше необходимого. В голове мелькнула мысль о том, что вряд ли Кроули приятно делать всё это, учитывая, что страстью к эпиляции Азирафаэль не страдала. Но мысль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. То, что творила Кроули, было за гранью понимания, заставляло дышать глубже, буквально хватать ртом воздух. По телу проходила мелкая дрожь, когда скользкий язык касался клитора и загадочной точки чуть выше. Когда Кроули впервые поцеловала Азирафаэль там, та думала, что взорвётся от нахлынувших ощущений. Это было то, чего никто и никогда не должен был делать. Азирафаэль поняла, что действительно сходит с ума, потому что ей уже было всё равно на сложившуюся постыдную ситуацию и то, что почти незнакомая женщина вылизывала её… там. Она хотела только, чтобы Кроули сейчас не останавливалась ни в коем случае, чтобы продолжала делать эту штуку своим языком, выписывая какие-то знаки на её вагине и осторожно прихватывая губами малые половые губы. 

Азирафаэль сложно было описать свои ощущения от происходящего. Не только потому, что ни одна дельная мысль не задерживалась в голове, но и потому что их было слишком много. Стыд тоже никуда не делся окончательно и только делал ощущения острее. Когда Кроули чуть жестче провела языком по клитору, Азирафаэль не удержалась и громко ахнула. Чем дальше заходило дело, тем сложнее ей было сдерживать и стоны. 

Невозможно было сказать, сколько времени прошло, пока удивительно длинный язык Кроули играл с Азирафаэль. Может, всего пара минут, а возможно, целая вечность. Азирафаэль не считала. Она давно отвела руки от лица и теперь цеплялась за обивку на подлокотниках кресла, царапая её ногтями. Кроули уже не нежничала, это и не тербовалось. Теперь она больше внимания уделяла клитору, заставляя Азирафаэль крупно дрожать и понимать: она проиграла спор. С самого начала проиграла.

Когда наступил тот самый момент, оргазм, Азирафаэль не сдержалась. Вскрикнула, вздрогнула, напряглась всем телом. Её будто бы током ударило, даже сокращение мышц было почти такое же. Волна накрыла её с головой, отправляя в страну ни с чем не сравнимого физического удовольствия. Так это оно и есть? Вот так всё должно быть?.. Даже без члена, получается, можно...

Кроули отстранилась и довольно облизнулась, всё ещё не отпуская её ног. 

― Кажется, тебе понравилось, ангел. Хочется повторить, да?

Эти слова выдернули Азирафаэль из блаженной неги и вернули в суровую реальность. Это был секс и ничего больше. Очень приятный, несомненно, но с совершенно незнакомым человеком. Женщиной. Которая просто хотела доказать свою правоту. На душе неожиданно стало горько.

Азирафаэль ничего не ответила на слова Кроули. Резко выдернув ноги из её хватки, она опустила их и поправила юбку. Стоило Кроули в изумлении сделать шаг назад, как она вскочила на ноги, подобрала с пола трусики и вылетела за дверь, поклявшись никогда больше не заходить в эту квартиру. Собственные нервы дороже.


	3. II

II  
Ночью Азирафаэль не смогла уснуть, и на этот раз винить Кроули у неё почти не было причин. Хотя отчасти она была в этом виновата. Или не отчасти… В конце концов, это Кроули пригласила её на чай и соблазнила! А Азирафаэль всего лишь плыла по течению и… 

Ворочаясь в постели, Азирафаэль никак не могла разобраться в произошедшем и своих чувствах. Она была совершенно не против происходящего, даже искренне наслаждалась им. Возможно, именно хорошего секса ей и не хватало в жизни всё это время. Ведь карьера была, приятные знакомые были, от одиночества она не то чтобы страдала. Но всё равно оставалось ощущение, что какая-то ниша во всём этом пустует, будто бы отсутствует пазл в самой середине картинки. Азирафаэль старательно игнорировала загадку этого пазла не один год, а Кроули разгадала её за пару минут, будто бы это была детская головоломка из журнала, купленного на вокзале перед поездкой. 

Проворочавшись всю ночь и снова не выспавшись, Азирафаэль залила в себя кружку противного кофе и пошла на занятия, как и полагалось ей по расписанию. Стараясь при этом не думать о случившемся и Кроули, она то и дело возвращалась мыслями к тому вечеру. Почему её так задели слова Кроули? Почему ей так понравилось с чужим человеком? Почему она так долго сопротивлялась этому? Вопросов было больше, чем ответов.

Обедая по своему обычаю в кафе с самыми лучшими блинчиками в городе, Азирафаэль так задумалась над всем этим, что не заметила, как сироп капнул на её блузку, поэтому вздрогнула и подняла непонимающий взгляд на мужчину, который протягивал ей салфетку. 

― У вас сироп капнул, ― объяснил он с улыбкой, ― вот тут. 

Ещё с пару секунд до Азирафаэль доходил его жест, а потом она резко включилась и приняла салфетку. 

― Ох, спасибо вам, совсем замечталась и не заметила даже, ― пролепетала она, старательно оттирая с ткани сладкую жидкость. Как бы она ни старалась, а пятно останется и придётся либо долго отстирывать любимую блузку, либо же искать ей замену. 

― Ничего страшно, ― усмехнулся мужчина. ― Не возражаете, если я присяду к вам? Дело в том, что я обычно хожу сюда обедать одновременно с вами, и сегодня вы хмуритесь больше обычного. Вот решил, что это неплохой повод познакомиться.

Поверить своим ушам было довольно сложно. Кто-то захотел познакомиться с Азирафаэль? Если это розыгрыш, то пожалуйста, давайте сюда уже свои камеры и заберите обратно свою ложную надежду. 

Все знакомые слова внезапно куда-то разбежались из головы, оставляя Азирафаэль наедине с мужчиной (довольно симпатичным, кстати) молча хлопать глазами и краснеть от собственной неуверенности. 

― Азирафаэль, ― наконец смогла выговорить она и тут же наткнулась на непонимающий взгляд. Ну да, конечно, какая дурочка будет начинать знакомство со своего страшно сложного имени? ― Меня зовут Азирафаэль, ― тут же поспешно объяснила она. ― Приятно познакомиться. 

― А-а, ― понимающе протянул мужчина и снова улыбнулся. ― А меня зовут Чарли. Не так сложно, правда? 

― А… Ага, совсем несложно, ― пробормотала Азирафаэль, не сдерживая лезущую на лицо улыбку. 

С Чарли они проговорили почти час, ничего толком не узнав друг о друге, но подробно обсудив всё меню заведения и разобрав недостатки и преимущества каждого блюда. Это было забавно, и Азирафаэль почти перестала его стесняться. Когда они закончили обедать, Чарли предложил встретиться тут завтра снова, и Азирафаэль не отказалась. 

Возвращаясь домой, она пыталась понять, как человеческая жизнь может так резко измениться буквально за двенадцать часов? У неё завязалась интрижка с соседкой по площадке и одновременно ― возможное свидание с очень приятным молодым человеком. Чарли был учтив, воспитан, забавен… В общем, имел полный набор того, благодаря чему Азирафаэль была совсем не прочь встретиться с ним снова. Даже не раз.

Однако стоило ей дойти до дома и увидеть дверь в квартиру Кроули, как в голову полезли не слишком радужные мысли. Ни дверь, ни Кроули были тут ни при чём, просто вспомнив вчерашнее, Азирафаэль внезапно задумалась, что такой симпатичный мужчина, как Чарли, мог бы легко найти кого угодно красивее и умнее её. Та же Кроули буквально за пару минут отбила бы его: ей стоило просто появиться в поле его зрения со слегка виднеющейся из-под одежды бретелькой лифчика ― и всё! Готово, красивый мужчина её целиком и полностью. 

Эта мысль привела Азирафаэль к другой, совсем уж безумной. Если Кроули может получить любого мужчину, значит, она может научить тому же Азирафаэль. Или не тому же, но хотя бы паре хитростей, благодаря которым она сможет зацепить Чарли. Хотя бы одной хитрости, чтобы не упустить мужчину, чтобы тот остался подольше рядом и дал Азирафаэль определённую стабильность в жизни. 

Что-то в этом мире явно пошло не так. Или же просто Азирафаэль сошла с ума. Потому что вечером она снова стояла у двери Кроули, в то же самое время. Только теперь уже без печенья. Как только дверь открылась, как Азирафаэль выпалила: 

― Научи меня нравиться мужчинам! 

То, что Кроули застали врасплох таким поворотом, было понятно по её виду: атласный халат был небрежно накинут на плечи и ещё более небрежно завязан поясом, при этом оставалось такое глубокое декольте, что было прекрасно заметно отсутствие верхнего белья. В дополнение к картине, на лице Кроули густым слоем лежала тёмная масса, служившая, вероятно, маской для кожи.

― Прямо сейчас? ― с непередаваемым спокойствием спросила Кроули, не поведя и бровью. Азирафаэль стушевалась. 

― Я подожду… Но это срочно. 

― Так подождёшь или срочно? ― не без скрытого сарказма уточнила Кроули, но больше мучить Азирафаэль расспросами не стала: сразу отступила назад и пропустила её в квартиру. ― Не знаю, почему ты решила, что с таким нужно идти ко мне, ну да ладно. 

― Вы же… Сами сказали, что можете получить любого мужчину… ― неуверенно пробормотала Азирафаэль, проходя внутрь и снова удивляясь мрачности помещения. 

― Я же имела в виду для секса. Но тебе и это не помешает, наверное, ― покачала головой Кроули и махнула рукой. ― Прямо и направо спальня. Жди меня там, мне нужно несколько минут.

Азирафаэль выдохнула с облегчением и прошла вглубь квартиры. Коридор действительно вывел её в спальню, которая шокировала не меньше остальной квартиры. Если бы кто-то решил её описать, начать определённо стоило с кровати, большой, с тёмными, явно дорогими простынями и мрачным балдахином над ней. Кроули явно любила широкий размах в своей спальне. Тумбочка в сравнении с кроватью выглядела совсем маленькой. Сама комната казалась очень большой и просторной: такое ощущение создавало зеркало во всю стену, расположенное в ногах постели. Азирафаэль даже думать не хотелось о том, зачем оно там.

Осторожно присев на край постели, она принялась ждать Кроули и нервничать. На самом деле всё было куда проще, чем она предполагала. Кроули могла затребовать денег за уроки. Или послать Азирафаэль далеко и нецензурно за вчерашний побег. Или сказать, что она подобным не занимается, а мышке вроде неё стоит сходить в квартал красных фонарей, где её всему научат. Пока всё шло относительно по плану. За исключением того, что она была в спальне, а не в гостиной. Кроули явно была практиком, а не теоретиком. 

Она появилась в комнате минут через десять, уже без кошмарной маски на лице, с собраными в хвост волосами, но всё ещё в халате. Азирафаэль заметила её в отражении и сразу же повернулась к ней лицом. 

― Мне необходимо находиться в вашей спальне?

― А ты хотела услышать пару советов и думать, что они тебе помогут? ― ехидно спросила Кроули. ― Ангел, тебе стоит запомнить одну интересную вещь о собственном организме. Ты красивая, когда счастлива, а ничто не сделает тебя счастливее, чем секс и осознание собственной красоты. 

― Я рассчитывала немного не на это, ― пробормотала Азирафаэль тихо. 

― Но ты пришла ко мне, а у меня есть только это, ― хмыкнула Кроули. ― И не зажимайся так, будто бы ты в борделе. 

Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнула и попыталась устроиться поудобнее на мягком матрасе. Получалось так себе, особенно в предчувствии чего-то нового и необычного. Кроули села на кровать за её спиной и приказала посмотреть в зеркало. 

― Скажи мне, ангел, кого ты видишь в отражении? 

― Эм… Себя? ― неуверенно пробормотала Азирафаэль. Кроули в отражении закатила глаза. 

― Подробнее, ангел. Я хочу описание, чтобы ты сама заметила свои сильные стороны!

― Будто бы они у меня есть, ― проворчала Азирафаэль себе под нос, но заметив, каким взглядом её за это одарили, тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на себя ещё раз. Если так подумать… ― Наверное, глаза… 

― Неплохо для начала, ― вздохнула Кроули. ― Что-то ещё? 

― Нет… Я вижу девушку, которой давно пора скинуть пару кило, ― недовольно продолжила Азирафаэль. Ей не нравилось собственное отражение: щекастое со слишком широкими бёдрами и складкой на животе, которую было отлично видно, если она ещё и сутулилась. Вот где все её блины откладывались. Надо было согласиться бегать с Гавриилом по утрам, а не ходить по соседям… 

― А я вижу девушку, чья красота сравнима разве что с греческими богами. ― Дыхание Кроули обдало ушную раковину Азирафаэль, и та вздрогнула от неожиданности. ― Отбрось дурацкие предрассудки о том, что у девушки не должно быть живота. Это глупо. Жирок защищает твои внутренние органы. К тому же у тебя его не так много, уж точно не больше, чем у Афродиты. Современные диеты разве что помогут тебе заработать гастрит, но не более того.

Азирафаэль нечего было ответить на это. Пока Кроули говорила, она оглаживала ладонями её плечи и бока, но в какой-то момент ладонь Кроули внезапно оказалась на груди и чуть сжала её сквозь тонкую ткань блузки. Азирафаэль вскрикнула от неожиданности. 

― У тебя такая красивая грудь, ангел, а ты её так старательно прячешь. ― Кроули отпустила её и, приобняв рукой, расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу блузки. ― Вот так-то лучше. Грудь у тебя тоже как у богини.

― Глупости, ― тихо пробормотала Азирафаэль. Её рука дернулась, чтобы прикрыть шею, но остановилась на полпути. 

― Это ты говоришь глупости, навязанные тебе телевизионной рекламой, ангел, ― прошептала Кроули, и её губы легко коснулись ушной раковины. ― Ты идеальна такой, какая есть.

Азирафаэль ничего не ответила и лишь плотнее свела ноги, вспоминая, чем кончилась предыдущая демонстрация Кроули. Но в этот раз ту явно не интересовало то, что под юбкой. Кроули расстегнула ещё две пуговицы, как раз чтобы открылся вид на грудь Азирафаэль. Блузка теперь прикрывала её совсем немногим выше сосков. Сползая с плеча, она уже не прятала бретельку бежевого лифчика.

― А ещё вот это тебе совсем не нужно. ― Азирафаэль увидела усмешку Кроули в отражении всего за мгновение до того, как она стянула с её волос резинку и те рассыпались неаккуратными кудрями по плечам. 

― Это было не обязательно, ― пробормотала Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как к щекам подступает румянец. Всё происходящее было ожидаемо, но вместе с тем она на него не рассчитывала, когда жала на звонок двери Кроули. Не рассчитывала, но втайне надеялась. 

― У тебя удивительные волосы, ангел, ― тихо пробормотала Кроули, проводя по ним пальцами. ― Мягкие, как у ребёнка. Вьются так забавно… Не понимаю, почему ты стягиваешь их в этот глупый пучок. Они потрясающие. И твоя кожа… ― Азирафаэль почувствовала касание горячих губ на шее и порывисто облизнула губы. ― Она же как молоко, как мрамор. Любая рубашка на её фоне будет серой. Ты ― как античная мраморная статуя, только живая. И прекрасная.

― Кроули… ― выдохнула Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как чужая ладонь накрыла её собственную, а вторая вернулась на грудь и теперь поглаживала её сквозь одежду. 

― Твоя грудь, ангел, самая прекрасная, которую я когда-либо видела, ― продолжала Кроули. Она подхватила ладонь Азирафаэль и положила её на вторую грудь. ― Попробуй. Она такая мягкая, будто бы подушка. Тёплая, мягкая подушка.

Азирафаэль нервно сглотнула и инстинктивно сжала пальцы. Она никогда не думала о своей груди как о чём-то красивом. Скорее досадовала, что размер великоват и сложно подобрать бельё. Но после слов Кроули она задумалась. Действительно ли её грудь красивая? Если вспомнить, она ловила на себе заинтересованные взгляды, не всегда направленные на лицо. 

Погрузившись в свои мысли, она и не заметила, как Кроули расстегнула остаток пуговиц и теперь уже массировала её грудь, нахально забравшись в чашку лифчика.

― Тебе бы пошло кружево, ангел. Такого кремового цвета… Или голубого. Голубой был бы идеален. 

Опомнившись, Азирафаэль попыталась отстраниться от рук Кроули: снова мелькнула мысль, что она позволяет этой нахальной соседке слишком много. Но Кроули прижалась к ней со спины, и отстраняться было некуда. 

― Не дёргайся, ангел, ― пробормотала та ей в самое ухо. ― Тебе же нравится. И мне нравится.

― Это неправильно…

― Естественное не может быть неправильным. 

Азирафаэль почувствовала поцелуй на затылке. А потом её взгляд упал на уродливую складку на животе, образовавшуюся на краю юбки и будто бы становящуюся ещё более уродливой в отражении зеркала. Рука сама дёрнулась туда, чтобы прикрыться.

― Даже не думай, ангел, стеснительных девушек любят только извращенцы, ― фыркнула Кроули и скользнула рукой к застёжке. Молния легко съехала вниз, прекращая пережимать живот и позволяя нормально вдохнуть. ― Вот так намного лучше. Ты прекрасна такой, какая есть. Привстань.

Стоило ей подняться на ноги, как юбка скользнула на пол, и Азирафаэль осталась стоять перед огромным зеркалом в одном белье. Кроули бессовестно трогала её за бока, грудь, бёдра. Узкие ладони с длинными пальцами грели кожу и распаляли воображение. Предыдущий и единственный партнёр Азирафаэль никогда не уделял ей столько внимания, будто бы игнорируя всё, кроме её вагины.

― Нравится? ― спросила Кроули в самое ухо. Азирафаэль даже не требовалось подавать голос, та и так прекрасно знала ответ на свой вопрос. ― Смотри. ― Щелкнула застёжка лифчика, и он тоже оказался на полу, больше не скрывая уверенный третий размер, который тут же обвис без поддерживающих его косточек. Азирафаэль закусила губу, стоило Кроули коснуться её сосков. ― Скажи мне, ангел, какой мужчина откажется от того, чтобы потрогать такой пышный бюст? Чтобы поцеловать его, чтобы коснуться сосков? Не прячь взгляд, мужчина любят, когда ты смотришь им в глаза. ― Кроули прошлась пальцами по соску, чуть сжала его, но в меру осторожно, не до боли. Азирафаэль сдавленно выдохнула. Как только этой женщине удавалось её возбудить одними словами и прикосновениями? ― Иди сюда, ― позвала Кроули и легонько потянула Азирафаэль на себя, заставляя вернуться на постель. И как только она снова опустилась на матрас, Кроули скользнула ладонью с живота под ткань трусиков. ― Да ты уже готова к следующему уроку, ― усмехнулась она, проводя пальцами по половым губам и точно ощущая влажность от естественной смазки. Азирафаэль рвано выдохнула и развела ноги шире. Страх отступил, она была абсолютно уверена, что с Кроули ей будет хорошо и та не сделает больно. Однако Кроули не торопилась. 

― Думаешь, что я всё буду делать за тебя? ― с усмешкой спросила она, вынимая руку и перехватывая ею кисть Азирафаэль. ― Давай сама. 

― Что? ― удивлённо и почти испуганно спросила Азирафаэль. Но Кроули не стала отвечать словами, ей было достаточно просто положить её ладонь на начинающие пропитываться влагой трусики. ― Я не могу… ― прошептала Азирафаэль севшим голосом. Маструбация казалась ей чем-то… позорным. Пошлым, отвратительным, неправильным. А тем более маструбация при ком-то. 

― Почему? ― Кроули спокойно наклонилась рядом и заглянула ей в глаза, на этот раз не через отражение в зеркале. ― Думаешь, что от того, что это сделаешь ты сама, а не я, что-то изменится? 

― Нет, но… ― Азирафаэль прикусила губу. У её отражения брови съехались к переносице, образовывая жалобный домик. ― Это неправильно. 

― А если мы сделаем это вместе, будет правильнее? ― с усмешкой спросила Кроули. Она издевалась совсем немного и почти не обидно. Но компромисс Азирафаэль устраивал, и она коротко и быстро кивнула. Поверх её ладони тут же легла узкая ладонь и потащила её руку под трусики. 

Касаться себя там не во время приёма душа было… странно. Конечно, Азирафаэль прекрасно знала свою анатомию, но не в контексте получения удовольствия. А вот Кроули, видимо, за вчера успела что-то подметить, потому что уверенно скользила её пальцами, уже испачканными смазкой, по контуру половых губ, дразнила её ею же. Ощущения были новыми, острыми, заставляющими дыхание сбиться, а саму Азирафаэль совершенно забыть о том, чем конкретно она занимается. Любопытство исследователя взяло верх, и она вместе с Кроули трогала, трогала, трогала, кусала губы от удовольствия и продолжала трогать. 

― Хочешь, найдём твою точку G? ― голосом змеи-соблазнительницы спросила Кроули. ― Уж ты-то должна знать, где она находится. 

Так далеко они ещё не заходили, но Азирафаэль кивнула, не задумываясь. Ей уже не нужна была рука Кроули, чтобы подталкивать к новым ощущениям, она сама потянулась к месту, которое так хотелось исследовать. 

Внутри было тепло, даже жарко. Палец вошёл легко, скользя по естественной смазке и совершенно не доставляя неудобств, скорее наоборот. В голове Азирафаэль впервые скользнула мысль о том, что она бы не отказалась от нормального мужского члена в данный момент. Пальцы Кроули проникли в неё следом, мягко распирая стенки влагалища и вырывая тихий сдавленный стон. 

― Она где-то тут, сантиметров пять, ― тихо пробормотала Кроули, погружая пальцы глубже и чуть сгибая их, скользя по стенке влагалища. Азирафаэль порывисто облизнула губы, а в следующий момент несдержанно застонала. Ощущения были не хуже, чем от стимуляции клитора. Если бы их объединить… 

Азирафаэль осторожно коснулась большим пальцем половых губ и скользнула выше. Кроули тем временем массировала ту самую загадочную точку внутри неё, от которой по телу расходились волны возбуждения и удовольствия. Простые касания заставляли Азирафаэль прогнуть спину и шире развести бёдра, позволяя творить с собой такие непристойности, о которых никому и не расскажешь. Но сейчас было так хорошо, что слова были и не нужны. Только движения пальцев, скольжение фаланг где-то внутри, касания снаружи, ладонь, сжимающая грудь, и поцелуи на шее, горячие, почти обжигающие. 

Азирафаэль умерла и воскресла, сидя на матрасе и едва не упав на Кроули в момент оргазма. Иначе назвать эти ощущения было нельзя. В разы ярче, чем в прошлый раз, потому что теперь она сама была причастна к этому грязному, но такому приятному событию. 

Бёдра ещё слегка подрагивали, когда она начала осознавать себя заново. И первое, что она сделала, ― посмотрела в зеркало на себя, такую пошлую, открытую, голую и невероятно соблазнительную. Будто бы в голове сработал переключатель, отключая старую Азирафаэль и приводя на её место новую, ту, которая считала открывшуюся картину достаточно хорошей, чтобы Чарли соблазнился. 

― Мне кажется, тебе стоит дать домашнее задание, ― усмехнулась Кроули, показываясь из-за её плеча. ― Повторишь одна, дома, представляя того мужчину, ради которого пришла сюда. 

― А не перебор ли для одного дня? ― тихо спросила Азирафаэль. Когда она придёт домой, то первым делом сменит бельё, примет душ, осознает всё произошедшее… Сейчас ей казалось, что она просто не выдержит повтора, взорвётся изнутри. 

― Не говори ерунды, женщина в среднем может испытывать оргазм раз пять. Подряд, ― ответила Кроули с хитрой усмешкой. ― Могу доказать прямо сейчас. 

― Я верю, ― тут же поспешно пробормотала Азирафаэль и бросила смущённый взгляд через плечо на свою "учительницу". ― Спасибо вам, мисс Кроули. 

― Было бы за что.


	4. III

Вернувшись к себе, Азирафаэль сдалась на втором пункте своего плана: душе. Нагишом под горячими струями, сложно было пережить привычную процедуру мытья после всего случившегося. В голову то и дело лезли мысли о том, что теперь ей не нужна Кроули для того, чтобы доставить себе удовольствие. И вообще никто не нужен по сути. Если пальцев будет не хватать, всегда можно сделать заказ в секс-шопе через интернет и… И что? Самоудовлетворяться до конца жизни? В одиночестве. 

"С другой стороны, ― думала Азирафаэль, намыливая плечи, ― теперь, если Чарли окажется не слишком хорош в постели, то есть выход. Хотя это бред, совсем уже из ума выжила, раз такое предполагаю". 

Пока её голову занимали спорные мысли, рука так и тянулась вниз, между ног. Как будто там стоял магнит, заставляющий Азирафаэль думать только о произошедшем чуть ранее и открывшихся возможностях. 

Она всё же выполнила домашнее задание Кроули. А потом с чистой совестью пошла отсыпаться, радуясь тому, что и сегодня у её соседки нет гостей. 

Утром, к её удивлению, приподнятое настроение не прошло. Собираясь на работу, Азирафаэль в кои-то веки решила не застёгивать очередную блузку под самое горло. Крутясь перед зеркалом, она смотрела на себя совсем не так, как обычно. А ведь Кроули была права: как сама Азирафаэль не могла раньше замечать, что она очень даже ничего. Ну и пусть бёдра под юбкой пухловаты. Ну и пусть есть животик, линия талии-то всё равно заметна. И если немного сменить гардероб, это можно будет чудесно обыграть. Например, стоит отказаться от мешковатых свитеров и вязаных жилеток. Если будет холодно, в конце концов, можно рискнуть и попробовать надеть гольф. Или ту кофточку с цветами…

Выбирая, в чём сегодня пойти на пары и на первое более-менее запланированное свидание, Азирафаэль чуть было не опоздала к началу занятий. Её студенты были удивлены этому не меньше, чем она сама. Ещё больше они удивились, когда Азирафаэль отпустила их за пять минут до окончания пары. Действительно, чего ей стоило делать так раньше: материал она уже вычитала, а освободились раньше все. Так она успевала заскочить в туалет корпуса и слегка поэкспериментировать с причёской. Нет, сразу распускать свои непослушные локоны она была не намерена, но можно было подобрать их часть так, чтобы они не лезли в лицо, а остальные оставить спадать где-то за спиной. И выглядело очень даже ничего. Она очень надеялась, что Чарли оценит… 

Он ждал её в том самом кафе, за её любимым столиком, и пил кофе. 

― Привет…

― Привет, ― улыбнулся он. Но ничего не сказал о том, как она выглядит.

Они пообедали там вместе. Азирафаэль узнала, что Чарли работает свободным журналистом, пишет для местных газет о происшествиях в городе. Он показал ей несколько своих статей в интернет-изданиях со своего телефона, она вежливо удивилась тому, что газеты довольно известные. За обед заплатил он, и Азирафаэль почувствовала себя дико неловко, потому что заказывала свои любимые и далеко не дешёвые блины. Нужно было догадаться, что всё так обернётся, но сегодня утром её мысли были где-то очень далеко от нужного русла. 

Потом Чарли предложил прогуляться. Они прошлись до парка и потом ещё немного по парку, петляя по аллеям. Он продолжал рассказывать о себе и перешёл на тему положения дел на своём рынке труда. 

― Сейчас каждый пишет, что хочет, и люди совершенно забыли, что значит быть настоящим журналистом. 

― Не только журналистом...

Азирафаэль понятия не имела, что значит быть настоящим журналистом, ни в общем понимании, ни в понимании Чарли. Пару раз она пыталась перевести тему на что-то более общее, что-то более знакомое ей самой, но то ли она разучилась общаться за месяцы, проведённые в одиночестве, то ли Чарли нетерпелось рассказать ей о себе вообще всё, а потому он продолжал болтать о журналистике. Ей стало скучно его слушать ещё во время обеда, но воспитание не позволяло прервать и вот так просто начать говорить о чём-то другом. Лёгкость, с которой она собиралась сегодня утром и читала лекции, прошла, будто и не было. Что она сделала не так? Почему всё пошло наперекосяк? Он же вроде как хороший парень… 

― Ты выглядишь не очень, ― наконец, заметил Чарли, прерывая свой монолог. ― Устала? 

― Да, есть немного. ― Азирафаэль вымученно улыбнулась. 

― Я могу проводить тебя до дома. Или вызвать такси, ― предложил Чарли, сразу же забыв о своей журналистике. Правда, Азирафаэль теперь уже было не до того. 

― Ох, не стоит, правда, ― пробормотала она. Сейчас хотелось только собрать волосы в привычный пучок, застегнуть блузку до конца и просто вернуться в привычную обстановку. Никаких выходов из зоны комфорта. Они никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивались.

― Я всё же провожу, ― возразил Чарли. 

Оказалось, что до квартиры Азирафаэль совсем недалеко, буквально пара кварталов. Всю дорогу Чарли извинялся за свою болтливость, лишь усугубляя ситуацию. Уже стоя на ступеньках около нужного подъезда, он наконец взял её за руку и притянул к себе. Поцелуй вышел внезапным, будто бы скомканным, совершенно не таким, каким представлялся Азирафаэль сегодня утром. Она просто замерла, ощущая губы Чарли на своих и больше ничего. Никаких всполохов внутри себя, никаких бабочек в животе, никакого тепла. 

― Позвони мне, когда тебе станет лучше, ― с улыбкой сказал Чарли, протягивая ей свою визитку с номером телефона. Судя по его лицу, для него всё было просто замечательно. 

Азирафаэль выдавила из себя вежливую улыбку, кивнула и постаралась побыстрее отгородиться от Чарли входной дверью. Ожидая лифт до своего этажа, она чувствовала себя так, будто бы эта встреча просто высосала из неё все соки. При этом она совершенно не могла понять, что же именно было не так. Они просто общались, гуляли, даже за руки не держались! Когда всё пошло не так? 

― Подождите! ― послышался знакомый голос позади неё, когда двери лифта уже начали закрываться. Азирафаэль на автомате нажала кнопку, чтобы их придержать, а в следующую секунду почти пожалела об этом. В кабину лифта влетела Кроули в потрясающем чёрном платье и с пакетом из ближайшего супермаркета в руке. Сочетание было забавным, но вполне логичным. ― Спасибо, ангел, ― с улыбкой сказала она, нажимая нужный им обоим этаж. ― Выглядишь потрясающе и не очень одновременно. Как тебе это удаётся? 

Губы Азирафаэль невольно тронула улыбка, он она постаралась поскорее её скрыть. Вот ещё, будет она смеяться над странными выражениями этой эксцентричной… Кого? 

― Просто утомительный день, ― пробормотала она, чтобы поддержать короткий разговор. 

― Тебе стоит чаще распускать волосы, ― покачала головой Кроули и, когда дверь открылась на их этаже, вышла первой. ― А если день был утомительным, то как насчёт того, чтобы его немного разбавить? ― Она достала из пакета бутылку вина и заговорщически потрясла ею в воздухе. ― Зайдёшь? 

Азирафаэль замерла. Из ступора её вывели только снова начавшие закрываться двери лифта. Пришлось поспешно выскочить. 

― Почему бы и нет, ― сказала она, решив, что хуже этот день сделать будет сложно, а вот вино вполне способно поднять ей настроение. Из соображений культуры она принципиально не пила одна, но по вкусу давно уже соскучилась. Кроули ― не худшая компания. Наверное. Они пока не то чтобы слишком активно общались, больше… Баловались в постели. Хоть это и ужасное слово, чтобы описать то, что происходило между ними, Азирафаэль не могла придумать более удачного. 

― Мне нравится, что ты прекращаешь играть в недотрогу, ― усмехнулась Кроули и открыла дверь в свою квартиру. ― Прошу. 

Азирафаэль прошла в уже знакомую прихожую, а потом дальше ― в гостиную с двумя креслами, от которых у неё остались специфические воспоминания. Но Кроули её остановила.

― Давай на кухню. Не будем слишком пафосными.

О пафосности Кроули не соврала. Кухня у неё была самая обычная, только слишком чистая, будто бы всё только вчера завезли и поставили на свои места. 

― Вы тут недавно живёте? ― поинтересовалась Азирафаэль, принимая пустой бокал. 

― Да нет, не первый год, ― фыркнула Кроули в ответ, выуживая из ящика штопор, а потом проследила за взглядом Азирафаэль и тихо рассмеялась. Когда она делала это ненамеренно, получалось очень даже ничего, приятный смех. ― Я просто не готовлю. 

― Совсем? ― удивлённо спросила Азирафаэль. ― Так не бывает. 

― Поверь, ангел, бывает. Давай бокал и рассказывай, что у тебя стряслось с тем симпатягой, который поцеловал тебя у порога. 

― Так вы видели, ― пробормотала Азирафаэль тихо. Вино в бутылке булькнуло и полилось в бокал. ― Мне кажется, что я что-то делаю не так. Не могу его привлечь…

― А поцеловал он тебя просто для отвода глаз, что ли? ― не без сарказма спросила Кроули. Она уже достала из пакета нарезанный сыр и выложила его на одну из тарелок. ― Глупо звучит, не находишь? 

― Я не об этом, просто… ― Азирафаль рассеянно сделала глоток вина. Подобрать слова было сложно. ― Должно быть по-другому. Проще. Может, я ему нравлюсь сейчас, может быть, так будет ещё какое-то время, но… Он не заметил, что я распустила волосы, ничего не сказал о том, как я выгляжу при встрече. ― Азирафаэль сделала паузу и снова пригубила вино. У Кроули был определённо хороший вкус. А может сама Азирафаэль просто так соскучилась по вину, что готова была пить уже что угодно. ― Мне не хватало смелости прервать его рассказ о себе, который меня совершенно не интересовал. Я не смогла даже свернуть тему на что-то другое… И он ни разу не спросил что-то обо мне, будто бы… Будто бы на самом деле ему тоже всё равно, кто я такая. 

― Если тебе так кажется, почему ты вообще проводишь с ним время? ― флегматично поинтересовалась Кроули. Всё время, пока Азирафаэль говорила, она смотрела на неё и даже не шевелилась, кажется, всем своим видом выражая внимание.

― Потому что он мне нравится… Наверное. ― Азирафаэль растерянно моргнула, понимая, что не уверена в этом. Нравится же, правда? Милый, симпатичный парень, первый, кто обратил на неё внимание за очень долгое время и пригласил на свидание… ― Я хочу ему тоже понравиться. Как человек, как девушка, и в постели тоже! ― внезапно выпалила она и бросила на Кроули отчаянный взгляд. Та подавилась очередным глотком вина и закашлялась. Вся её грация и невероятность в этот момент слетели с неё, оставляя только глубоко шокированную девушку. 

― Да ты озабоченная, ― буркнула Кроули, когда кашель её отпустил. К лицу Азирафаэль сразу прилила краска. ― Почему ты думаешь, что дело вообще в тебе? Может, он тебе на самом деле не подходит.

― Всё было замечательно, когда мы встретились! Ты не понимаешь, он был таким милым и смешным… А потом это дурацкое свидание всё испортило. Я не знаю, как так вышло, но когда он меня поцеловал, всё было совсем не так, как надо…

― А ты знаешь, как надо? ― Кроули удивлённо вскинула брови и покачала головой. ― Ангел, ангел, может, он просто не тот человек, который тебе нравится как мужчина. Смешно шутить могут и друзья, но с ними ты не мутишь отношения.

― Хочешь сказать, что мне настолько нужен мужчина, что любой сойдёт? ― Азирафаэль и не заметила, как перескочила на "ты". Было как-то сложно вести подобные разговоры, обращаясь официально. 

― Может, и так. 

― Глупости. 

― А у тебя давно был хороший секс? ― Кроули скептически выгнула бровь и отставила полупустой бокал. Она явно не спешила напиваться, в то время как Азирафаэль уже полностью опустошила свой. ― Ангел, мы живём на одной площадке уже почти неделю, а я не видела, чтобы к тебе приходил хоть кто-то. Ты возвращаешься всегда в одно и то же время, явно с работы. И ты соглашаешься на все мои предложения, под конец. Тебе же одиноко, дорогая. 

― Не одиноко. ― Азирафаэль отставила бокал на стол. Это была правда, ей совершенно не нужно было общество других людей, на предыдущей квартире она прожила полгода в описанном Кроули темпе и ничего, она не полезла на стенку. Да и сейчас общество Кроули ей было нужно лишь для того, чтобы поделиться с кем-то деталями своей жизни, которая начала выходить за пределы нормы. А за пределы нормы она начала выходить именно из-за Кроули, в конце концов. Если бы не она, то Азирафаэль сейчас сидела бы дома и читала книжку за чашкой чая. ― Если я так сильно навязываюсь, можно было просто меня не приглашать. 

― Я не к этому клоню, просто… ― Кроули тяжело вздохнула и налила им ещё вина. ― Просто я не понимаю, чего ты от меня ожидаешь, ангел. Дружбы? Секса? Секса по дружбе? Второе пока получается лучше всего. 

― Почему ты всё сводишь к этому? ― пробормотала Азирафаэль, снова беря в руку бокал.

― Потому что так всё и есть, ― вздохнула Кроули. ― Нас, кроме этого и чёртовой смежной стены, ничего не связывает. 

На кухне повисла тишина. Азирафаль не знала, что ответить на такое заявление. Их действительно мало что связывало, если не сказать, что совершенно ничего. Но от мыслей о том, чтобы совсем прекратить общение, становилось неожиданно тоскливо. 

― Тогда пусть будет секс по дружбе, ― решила Азирафаэль и подняла взгляд. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Кроули поджала губы. ― Если тебя такое устраивает, конечно.

― Вполне, ― быстро ответила Кроули. ― И знаешь, я не смогу дать тебе нормальный совет по поводу твоего парня, потому что совершенно не умею строить отношения. Так что дружба у нас с тобой будет не слишком женской. Зато хороший секс обещаю. 

― И кто из нас ещё озабоченный, ― фыркнула Азирафаэль, отводя взгляд. Ещё глоток вина, и она прекрасно понимала, что их разговор по сути окончен. 

― Ну, я этого не отрицаю, ― усмехнулась Кроули и, взяв её за руку, медленно повела к себе в спальню. 

Стеснение для Азирафаэль ушло на второй план. Сейчас всё было ясно как день: у них просто секс, взаимное удовлетворение физических потребностей и, возможно, совместное распитие хорошего вина на кухне. Дружба и секс. Секс и необременительная дружба. 

Оказавшись в спальне, на постели, Азирафаэль поймала себя на мысли, что не хочет быть ведомой сегодня. У Кроули соблазнительное декольте, чудесные стройные ноги и тонкая талия. Кроули хочется касаться, целовать, гладить, а не только брать нежность от неё. Поэтому Азирафаэль сегодня сделает больше, чем обычно, намного больше.

Сложно было поверить, что Азирафаэль, та самая Азирафаэль, что была в глубоком шоке от своей соседки, которая открыла ей дверь всего пару дней назад в одном пеньюаре, сейчас целовала смуглую шею Кроули и осторожно искала на её спине молнию от платья. Её кожа была холодной. Казалось, что целуешь не совсем человека, а кого-то ближе к пресмыкающимся. Гибкость тела тоже навевала похожие мысли, особенно когда Кроули чуть прогнулась в спине, помогая расстегнуть платье. Им пришлось сесть, чтобы снять его, и Азирафаэль заворожено смотрела на то, как ткань струилась по плечам, спадала с них, обнажая кожу, выступающие под ней косточки и сплетения мышц. Чёрное кружевное бра облегало небольшую грудь и буквально манило к себе не только взгляд, но и руки. 

Сложно было сказать, повлияло ли так вино на Азирафаэль или же она просто давно и точно знала, что и как именно хочет сделать с Кроули. Просто у неё не было сомнений, когда она спокойно позволила Кроули избавить себя от блузки и юбки, когда положила ладонь поверх чёрного кружева на её грудь, когда провела другой ладонью ниже, к таким же кружевным трусикам, скрывающим разве что самое интимное. 

Кроули пахла терпкими духами, чем-то похожими на мужские. Что-то с лёгким оттенком кофе. Азирафаэль хотела бы знать, что это за запах, как называется и можно ли его купить, или только почувствовать на конкретном человеке. Только вот вопросы сейчас казались совершенно лишними, ненужными. 

У Кроули слегка выступали ребра и совсем не слегка ― тазовые косточки. Сидя на её бёдрах, Азирафаэль в глубине души боялась раздавить: без одежды Кроули казалась слишком хрупкой, почти изящной, определённо соблазнительной. 

― Так и будешь смотреть, ангел? ― спросила она, и Азирафаэль уловила в её голосе особенный тон. Кроули дразнилась, хотела её и подначивала. 

― Нет. ― Азирафаэль покачала головой и склонилась над ней, снова целуя шею и переходя на ключицы, такие острые, что, казалось, можно порезаться. Бретелька съехала с плеча Кроули легко, а когда бра совсем оказалось в стороне, невозможно было устоять от соблазна коснуться сосков: пальцами, губами, языком. Мягкие, начинающие твердеть буквально от первого касания. Грудь Кроули вздымалась от вдохов, и от этого создавалось впечатление, что она постоянно двигается, будто змея. Её руки гладили Азирафаэль по плечам так легко и ласково, что отсутствие собственного бюстгалтера она заметила, лишь когда Кроули приподнялась и коснулась своей грудью её. 

― И ты говорила, что не сможешь понравиться парню в постели? ― не без ехидства поинтересовалась Кроули. 

― Молчи уж, ― фыркнула Азирафаэль так же тихо в ответ и прикусила нежную кожу на ключицах. Ладони уже спустились ниже, оглаживая бёдра и тонкие ремешки подтяжек, на которых держались кружевные чулки. ― Можно я их сниму?

― Если хочешь.

Зажим открылся легко, понадобилось всего лишь легкое прикосновение, и ремешок на резинке отпустил ткань. Оставив поцелуй чуть ниже пупка, Азирафаэль мягко потянула за пояс подтяжек. Избавившись от него, она оказалась почти на краю огромной постели Кроули, на уровне её колен. Та развалилась на подушках, смотря на Азирафаэль будто бы свысока. Её ужасно длинный язык скользнул по губам, размазывая тёмную помаду. Невыносимо вызывающее зрелище, от которого невозможно было отвести взгляд. 

Азирафаэль скользила пальцами по худым бёдрам, стягивала тонкий капрон чулок с колена, а потом и со ступни. Кожа у Кроули была гладкая, прохладная, к которой хотелось приложиться щекой, остыть от накатывающего возбуждения и почувствовать его снова. Прижимаясь губами к острой коленке, Азирафаэль совершенно не задумывалась о том, что делает. В голове вспыхивало короткое "хочу", и в ту же секунду она делала: касалась, целовала, щекотала языком и прикусывала гладкую кожу, совершенно непередаваемую на вкус и запах. 

Когда чулки остались в стороне, Азирафаэль обратила внимание на кружево трусиков, едва скрывающих то, что находилось между ягодицами и спереди. И кое-что в этом виде привлекло её внимание. 

Вся паховая область была гладко выбрита. Проводя пальцами вверх по бедру, Азирафаэль невольно потянулась туда, под кружево. Её сердце на секунда замерло, стоило ей коснуться чужих половых губ, а потом забилось ещё быстрее. 

― Нравится? ― спросила Кроули с довольной улыбкой и накрыла ладонь Азирафаэль собственной. ― Не стесняйся, ангел, я вся твоя на эту ночь. 

Что было позже, вспоминать было стыдно, но чертовски приятно. Азирафаэль отлично запомнила тепло чужого влагалища, такое манящее и всеобъемлющее, что она поняла, почему мужчины так его любят. Помнила она и низкие протяжные стоны Кроули, которые раньше мешали ей спать. Помнила узкие ладони на своих ягодицах, груди и пояснице, уже не холодные, как поначалу, а обжигающе горячие. Сама Азирафаэль будто бы горела в адском пламени, и не потому, что было стыдно. О стыде она забыла в тот момент, когда признала, что ей нравится спать с Кроули. Страсть горела в ней, потому что ей до одури хотелось быть с Кроули, хотелось ласкать её, слушать стоны и доводит до оргазма, пусть сначала и неумело, но когда они пошли на второй заход, она уже точно знала, как сделать приятно, а Кроули и подавно знала, как сделать приятно ей. 

Когда у них обоих уже не было сил на продолжение, Азирафаэль лежала на спине без сил, распластавшись на смятых простынях. В голове была блаженная пустота, тело сморило приятной усталостью и клонило в сон. Но оставалось кое-что, что очень хотелось сделать сегодня. Перевернувшись на бок, Азирафаэль оказалась почти что носом в щеке Кроули, лежавшей рядом, такой же уставшей и расслабленной. Она положила ладонь на её щёку, заставляя повернуть голову к себе. Тонкие губы Кроули со смазанной помадой ― то, что заставляло Азирафаэль то и дело отвлекаться. Но что-то всё время останавливало её от поцелуя. Теперь же момент был самый что ни на есть подходящий, и она наконец решилась. 

― Нет-нет-нет, ангел. ― Тонкий палец Кроули лёг на её губы, останавливая и не давай приблизиться на ещё каких-то несчастных несколько сантиметров. ― Так делают любовницы, а не друзья, помнишь? 

Азирафаэль замерла, всё ещё с глупо вытянутыми губами, растерянным взглядом и зарождающейся где-то внутри пустотой. Друзья. Ну да, они же всего лишь друзья по сексу и ничего больше. Никаких отношений, никакой привязанности, никакой любви, которая должна была автоматически прилагаться к сексу. Ничего из того, что у нормальных людей происходит в начале отношений, только итог, не конечная точка, конечно, но кульминация. Жалкий огрызок от того, что было нужно Азирафаэль. 

― Я поняла, ― тихо сказал она, кивнув, и начала собирать вещи. Через пять минут её уже не было в просторной шикарной квартире Кроули.


	5. IV

Утро выходного оказалось для Азирафаэль очень тихим. Тиканье наручных часов, оставленных на прикроватной тумбочке, было единственным звуком в квартире, не было даже слышно машин на улице. 

Азирафаэль медленно поднялась с постели и пошла ставить чайник. Вчерашний вечер завис в её голове единственной мыслью, от которой никак нельзя было отделаться. Руки Кроули, которые ласкали тело и одновременно остановили единственный порыв к близости, который Азирафаэль признавала, не давали покоя, не позволяли переключиться на другие мысли. Да, вчера у них был потрясающий секс. Но чего-то не хватало.

Пока чайник с характерным звуком медленно нагревал воду, Азирафаэль сверлила его взглядом и пыталась понять, что же её не устраивало во всём этом. Она ведь получила то, что хотела, выставила определённые рамки для их отношений, но совершенно неадекватно отреагировала, когда Кроули выставила ответные рамки. Неужели её так удивило, что у раскованной Кроули, которая, кажется, совсем не имела комплексов, всё же были какие-то принципы? Никаких поцелуев с друзьями. Интересно, а с теми людьми, которых она приводила к себе до Азирафаэль, она тоже не целовалась? 

Что вообще Азирафаэль могла знать о Кроули? Что та почти что бешеная женщина, у которой любой разговор сводится к сексу? Подумать только, во время их первой близкой встречи та сразу же полезла к Азирафаэль под юбку! Для скромной девочки Азирафаэль, которая неделю назад была возмущена шумом за стенкой, это звучало ужасно. Для Азирафаэль, которая уже три раза имела секс со своей соседкой ― всего лишь констатация факта. С приятными воспоминаниями. Отчасти. 

Поспешно отогнав мысли о том, что неплохо бы было повторить, Азирафаэль выключила чайник и залила кипятком заварку. Опустившись на один из кухонных стульев, она тяжело вздохнула: пока что все её размышления ни к чему не приводили, разве что только больше запутывали. Пытаясь понять Кроули, Азирафаэль продолжала старательно не думать о тех изменениях, что произошли с ней за эту неделю. Чтобы сформулировать эти изменения в слова, ей точно понадобится больше, чем одна ночь и одно утро. Да ещё и с Чарли нужно что-то решить…

Визитка с номером телефона буквально не давала спокойно жить. Достав её из кармана вчерашней юбки, Азирафаэль бездумно посмотрела на набор цифр ещё раз. Представить, как она набирает их на телефоне, говорит "Алло", или "Привет, как дела", или "Привет, я хочу встретиться с тобой", было довольно просто. Только вот воплотить это в реальность мешало резко возникшее острое желание выбросить, сжечь визитку и никогда больше не ходить в то кафе около университета. Ещё одну прогулку, во время которой болтает только Чарли, она не вынесет. Ещё один внезапный непонятный поцелуй ― это совершенно не то, что Азирафаэль нужно… 

И тут её внезапно осенило. Так резко, что чашка вылетела из руки. Хорошо, что пустая и из небьющегося стекла, иначе было бы неприятно. 

Совершенно забыв о том, что чай уже заварился, Азирафаэль застыла посреди кухни, медленно переваривая свалившееся на неё осознание. Или скорее догадку. В голове, словно на заевшей пластинке, повторялись вчерашние слова Кроули: "Я не смогу дать тебе нормальный совет по поводу твоего парня, потому что совершенно не умею строить отношения". "Не умею строить отношения". Возможно ли, что… 

Азирафаэль тряхнула головой и строго приказала себе:

― Не делай поспешных выводов! 

Это немного помогло. И пусть она догадывалась, что на самом деле ещё совершенно ничего не понимает, но во всяком случае у Азирафаэль возник план действий. И первым его пунктом было выбросить визитку Чарли. 

Час спустя, после душа, чая и легкого завтрака, Азирафаэль стояла у двери Кроули и жала на кнопку звонка. Из квартиры доносился мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков, но только он. Ни шагов, ни ругани, ни даже какой-то возни. Похоже, Кроули уже успела куда-то убежать. Впрочем, Азирафаэль быстро нашла другой способ передать то, что хотела, своей соседке. Когда она вернулась в свою квартиру, из двери Кроули торчала небольшая записка.

"Приношу свои извинения за вчерашний побег от вас. Если позволите, хотела бы извиниться ещё раз лично, сегодня вечером. Приходите ко мне на чай, буду ждать вас с нетерпением.  
С уважением, Азирафаэль."

Подумать только, у них уже трижды был секс, а Азирафаэль только сейчас додумалась пригласить Кроули к себе.

К вечеру Азирафаэль основательно подготовилась, и в первую очередь она купила то самое печенье, в магазине на соседней улице. Не из вредности же Кроули написала о нём в своей записке, наверное, оно ей действительно нравится. Потом Азирафаэль навела в квартире порядок: за неделю по углам успела собраться пыль, да и рабочие документы лежали на столе неаккуратной кучей, зато теперь всё было разложено по местам и разве что не сияло. 

Из-за тонкой двери было отлично слышно, что творится на лестничной площадке: как приехал лифт и как процокали каблучки по бетонному полу. И как шаги остановились, скорее всего, у двери Кроули. Тишина длилась почти минуту, потом послышался щелчок замка и хлопок двери. Азирафаэль тяжело выдохнула. Кроули необязательно проигнорировала её предложение, она могла зайти просто закинуть вещи домой, или переодеться, или… Неважно. Они придёт, Азирафаэль была уверена в этом. 

Минуты ожидания тянулись неимоверно тяжело. Если бы не нежное урчание кошки на коленях, Азирафаэль начала бы заниматься какой-то ерундой, накручивать себя и просто делать глупости. Для неё это было нормальной реакцией на нервное состояние. Но маленький пушистый зверь успокаивал, дарил какую-то уверенность в том, что план сработает, всё получится. Наверное, кошки всё же отчасти были магическими животными. 

Прошло, наверное, минут двадцать, прежде чем Азирафаэль услышала, как открывается дверь по соседству. Кроули явно сменила обувь, потому что шаги были едва слышными. Включив электрочайник, Азирафаэль осторожно спустила кошку с колен и глубоко вдохнула. 

"Пусть всё пройдёт хорошо", ― попросила она, бросив короткий взгляд в потолок, и направилась к двери. Кроули, впрочем, не торопилась звонить. За дверью вообще было так тихо, что Азирафаэль побоялась, что её соседка всё же передумала и ушла. Минута ожидания у самой двери, и Азирафаэль не выдержала: открыла замок и распахнула дверь. Кроули всё же стояла у порога. Мялась, будто бы не решаясь позвонить в дверь, и выглядела совершенно сбитой с толку, когда Азирафаэль открыла дверь сама. 

― Заходи, у меня тут твоё любимое печенье, ― сказала она с улыбкой, отступая от двери и пропуская гостью внутрь. Кроули помялась ещё секунду и всё же вошла, с интересом оглядываясь. 

― Решила сменить обстановку для нашего "общения"? ― спросила она, и сарказм в последнем слове, казалось, буквально выплёскивался из неё. Это было неприятно, но Азирафаэль сказала себе списать такие слова на защитную реакцию. Как любой человек на новом месте, Кроули наверняка немного нервничала. Особенно если не понимала, зачем её пригласили. 

― Не говори ерунды, ― покачала головой Азирафаэль, провожая её на кухню. ― Я пригласила тебя на чай и ни на что большее. Очень хотелось с тобой поговорить. 

Кошка из угла издала удивлённое "мяу" при виде Кроули. Действительно, кошка ведь ещё не привыкла к тому, что у Азирафаэль изредка бывают гости. Кроули, видимо, тоже была не привыкла к мысли о том, что Азирафаэль живёт не совсем одна. 

― Ты не говорила, что у тебя есть животное. 

― Это не животное, а кошка. Кошка Луна. ― Азирафаэль коротко улыбнулась и сняла чайник, чтобы залить в заварник кипяток. Кроули пока что продолжала рассеянно оглядывать квартиру и осторожно присела на стул. Да уж, их квартиры были очень противоположны друг другу. Если у Кроули стиль можно было бы назвать гротескным минимализмом, то квартирка Азирафаэль была… Обычной. Мебель, обои, книги, какие-то мелочи почти на всех поверхностях. Красивое кухонное полотенце на углу стола, фиалки на подоконнике, кошачья миска за холодильником, тостер рядом с плитой ― всё это находилось в приятном глазу порядке, но одновременно на самом деле вещей было многовато для небольшого пространства кухни. Азирафаэль так нравилось.

― Кошка Луна, понятно, ― кивнула Кроули всё ещё немного растерянно. Весь её образ, казавшийся таким уверенным на фоне её собственной квартиры, на территории Азирафаэль как-то подрастерялся. Рабочее тёмное платье казалось слишком вычурным, макияж ― ярким. Даже её волосы будто бы стали слишком неестественного цвета. Это было странно и одновременно очень забавно. 

― Она не привыкла к гостям, ― предупредила Азирафаэль, когда заметила, как Кроули тянется, чтобы погладить Луну. ― Не кусается, не царапается, просто может убежать. Не обижайся на неё. 

Кроули обернулась и удивлённо вскинула брови. 

― Неужели у тебя были гости, которые обижались на кошку, ангел?.. 

― У меня были разные гости, ― усмехнулась Азирафаэль. 

Когда чай заварился и был разлит по чашкам, она тоже присела за стол и постаралась настроиться на нужный разговор. Нужную тему. Нельзя дать Кроули сбить её своими едкими комментариями или чем-то подобным.

― Я хотела бы поговорить о нас с тобой, Кроули, ― начала она, обхватывая руками тёплую чашку. ― О том, что между нами происходит. 

― Разве мы не разобрались с этим вчера? ― Кроули выгнула подчёркнутую карандашом бровь. ― Только секс по дружбе и ничего больше, не так ли? Неужели всего за одну ночь у тебя это выветрилось из головы? 

― Такие слова довольно грубы с твоей стороны, ― заметила Азирафаэль, поджав губы. И тут же себя упрекнула ― отвлеклась. ― Но мы сейчас не об этом. Прошу тебя, Кроули, нет необходимость острить, я просто хочу объясниться и… Узнать, что ты действительно думаешь по этому поводу. Потому что мне мало секса по дружбе с тобой. 

Она вскинула взгляд на подругу по постели и уставилась на неё требовательно и чуточку сердито. У Кроули фигурно выгнулась вторая бровь. Она явно не рассчитывала на такой разговор и такой напор, и это было хорошо. Если не готова, значит, не готова обороняться и опять загонять правду в самые дальние уголки души. 

― Ангел, уж не хочешь ли ты предложить мне, девушке, к которой ты пришла ругаться за шум по ночам, отношения? Слышишь, как это звучит? 

― Мне всё равно, как это звучит, ― спокойно заявила Азирафаэль и, чтобы дать себе небольшой перерыв, пригубила горячий чай. ― Я не согласна спать с тобой, но не целовать. Только спать и даже не сидеть вот так вместе… Я не уверена в том, что сейчас чувствую, но чтобы с уверенностью сказать "люблю", мне нужно больше проводить времени с тобой… Я хочу проводить больше времени с тобой. 

― А если я не хочу? 

Голос Кроули был ровным. Совершенно ровным и безэмоциональным. Теперь уже её очередь была сверлить взглядом Азирафаэль. 

На подобный вопрос следовало бы пойти на попятную, сказать, что никто не потянет её в отношения насильно и всё такое, что Азирафаэль просто не будет её больше беспокоить и вообще может переехать. Только вот это можно было сказать и позже, правда? 

― А ты не хочешь? ― спросила она, и Кроули вздрогнула от этого вопроса. ― Если нет, я должна услышать это от тебя, а не теряться в догадках. Если "нет", то закончим этот разговор и разойдёмся друзьями, я же не могу заставить тебя что-то чувствовать по отношению ко мне. 

Кроули молчала. Смотрела на неё своими восхитительными глазами и молчала. Пар поднимался от обоих чашек с чаем, кошка подозрительно смотрела на них из-под стола, ожидая какой-нибудь лакомый кусочек, а Кроули продолжала молчать. Целую минуту. Наконец, это напряженное молчание и игра в гляделки прекратились. 

― Это плохая идея. 

― Ты уходишь от вопроса, ― заметила Азирафаэль. ― Ты хочешь или нет? 

― Я говорю тебе, что это ужасная идея, ангел! ― воскликнула Кроули, впервые за вечер теряя самообладание. Чай её уже явно не интересовал. ― У меня несколько сотен бывших партнёров и партнёрш по сексу, никто не хочет с этим мириться ― это раз. Два, меня интересует секс в первую очередь и сомневаюсь, что заинтересует что-то ещё, потому что у меня просто не будет хватать на это времени. Три, насчёт времени, ты знаешь, что я работаю по 14 часов в сутки, потом два часа трахаюсь с кем-нибудь, а остальное время сплю? Такая вот у меня напряженная работа, ангел, и если ты думаешь, что сможешь смириться с такой пассией для себя, то подумай дважды!

Азирафаэль сидела и старалась, чтобы сочувствие на её лице проявлялось не слишком явно. Оказалось, что выбить Кроули из колеи не так уж и сложно: та сама прекрасно сходила со своей колеи во время стресса и выдавала всю необходимую информацию. Конечно, у неё были причины не вступать в отношения и расслабляться только посредством секса. Конечно, она не просто так шумела каждую ночь. Всё вставало на свои места, как пазл в нужное место. 

― Но мы же можем начать, правда? ― осторожно спросила Азирафаэль, когда Кроули умолкла, чтобы перевести дух. Руки сам потянулись к ладоням девушки, плотно сжатым в кулаки, так что ногти, покрытые вызывающе красным гель-лаком, впивались в ладони. Холодные на ощупь кулаки. ― Попробовать и сдать назад прежде, чем станет слишком поздно… 

― Это глупо, ангел. А если мы не успеем остановиться? ― Кроули поджала губы, но руки не забрала, даже чуть расслабила. ― Тебе будет больно, мне будет больно… Я совсем не готова снова переживать всё это и не хочу… 

― Ты не хочешь обжечься и поэтому даже не пытаешься согреться возле огня, ― тихо подытожила Азирафаэль. Это нужно было принять. Азирафаэль же не могла насильно тащить Кроули в отношения. Не могла ведь? 

― Не совсем, но если тебе так проще понять, то да, ― вздохнула Кроули, и её пальцы накрыли ладонь Азирафаэль. Та лишь прикрыла глаза и коротко кивнула. Кроули терзал вполне понятный страх, и секс на одну ночь вполне позволял удовлетворять физические потребности, но не заходить дальше. 

― Так ты не хочешь быть со мной? Мне нужен прямой ответ. ― Азирафаэль быстро моргнула и поглубже вдохнула воздух. Голос невольно дрогнул, но больше она ничем не выдала своё состояние в этот момент, хотя сердце готово было выскочить из груди и оставить её истекать кровью. Всегда неприятно ошибаться, когда ставишь слишком много на кон. 

― Я хочу, но я совершенно не умею строить отношения, ангел! Я об этом тебе толкую!.. Не хочу я тебе делать больно тем, из чего состоит моя жизнь! 

А, так вот в чём дело… Азирафаэль могла лишь усмехнуться. Она и забыла, что люди бывают чертовски сложными существами, которые говорят не то, что думают, отрицают то, что делают, и делают хуже, пытаясь сделать как лучше. Когда-то она ещё знала, что так бывает, но, видимо, за месяцы одиночества совсем забыла. 

Поднявшись на ноги, Азирафаэль обошла стол и, остановившись около печально смотрящей на неё Кроули, обняла её, мягко прижимая к груди.

― Я научу тебя строить отношения, ― прошептала Азирафаэль тихо, гладя ошалевшую девушку по волосам. ― Не уверена, что сама знаю, как это делается на самом деле, но очень постараюсь. И даже если ты случайно сделаешь что-то не так, я уверена, что мы с тобой вместе разберёмся. Как-нибудь. Обязательно.

― Ты не знаешь наверняка… 

― Знаю. А ещё я знаю, с чего начинаются отношения. У нас с тобой они почему-то пошли с конца классического жанра, ― Азирафаэль невольно улыбнулась, вспоминая их знакомство, ― ссора, потом спор, потом секс, потом приятная близость… А первого поцелуя так и вообще не было.

― Ты говоришь глупости… 

― Ну и что с того? Ты тоже иногда говоришь не то, что нужно, и не то, что думаешь. Хватит, Кроули. Это уже не обязательно. ― Азирафаэль чуть отстранилась и заглянула ей в глаза. ― Я не уйду просто так. Обещаю. 

Кроули явно было нечего ответить. Они так и застыли: Азирафаэль, обнимая Кроули, а Кроули ― сидя в объятиях Азирафаэль. Пауза в итоге затянулась. 

― Ты можешь меня уже отпустить, наверное, ― пробормотала Кроули тихо, избегая зрительного контакта. ― И поцеловать. 

― Как жених может поцеловать невесту под конец венчания? ― усмехнулась Азирафаэль. Когда она начала язвить почти так же, как и сама Кроули? 

― Можно не так торжественно, ― буркнула та недовольно и наконец подняла взгляд.

"Пожалуй, ― подумала Азирафаэль, ― не так уж важно, с чего начинаются отношения", ― и наклонилась к своей девушке.


End file.
